


Sand, Stone and Silver

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ашаад дарит Шеймусу частицу себя. Шеймус хранит ее до самого конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Stone and Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Sand, Stone and Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364471) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



Это место на Рваном Берегу не отмечено ни на одной карте: маленький безымянный клочок земли, где почти ничего не растет, кроме пучков устойчивой к морозам травы. Там Шеймус прогуливается с Ашаадом, оставляя четкие следы на песке, которые вскоре сотрет ветер. Это суровое место, но оно внушает чувство безопасности. Примерно то же Шеймус видит в своем спутнике.

Ашаад тоже не отметил это место на карте.

Шеймус никогда не встречал никого, похожего на кунари: сильного, уверенного и совершенно чуждого вероломству. Он друг не сына наместника Дюмара, а Шеймуса, и принимает его со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Они говорят о море, о людях, о вопросах религии — по крайней мере, насколько Ашаад готов обсуждать их. Он утверждает, что детальное объяснение Кун — не его роль.

— Есть ли в Кун место для кого-то вроде меня? — спрашивает Шеймус, когда они устраиваются на плоском камне у границы прилива. К счастью, морской ветер и запах соли заглушают все другие, неприятные запахи.

— Что значит «кто-то вроде тебя»? — равнодушно рокочет Ашаад; это ответ, который на самом деле ни на что не отвечает.

— Я... не знаю. У меня столько вопросов и сомнений. Я никогда не смогу быть уверен, как ты.

— Это правда, — Шеймус вздрагивает, хотя знает, что слова сказаны без злобы. — Ты не сможешь быть мной, так же как я не смогу быть тобой. Твой мир рождает в тебе вопросы, но Кун укажет тебе твое место, и тебе надлежит занять его.

— И где я окажусь?

— Там, где ты должен быть.

— Где я должен быть, — эти слова полны надежды и обещания. Он смотрит вверх — на ветреное небо и замки облаков. Они сулят ночной шторм и ясное утро после. — Я думаю, я бы этого хотел.

Ашаад словно обдумывает что-то, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Шеймус оборачивается.

— Дай мне руку. Левую.

Удивленный, Шеймус подчиняется — и морщит лоб, когда кунари с корнем вырывает одну из длинных серебристо-белых прядей и обвязывает ее вокруг его пальца.

— Э-э, Ашаад?..

— Эта часть меня всегда будет с тобой, какой бы путь ты ни избрал, — ответ предельно честен, и Шеймус опускает голову, пряча глуповатую улыбку, хлопает своего спутника по плечу.

В этот миг он решает, что снова сбежит.

 

Несколько дней проходят спокойно, пока Шеймус находится среди кунари в их лагере. Хотя он недалеко от дома, он ощущает себя в другом мире — словно распахнул дверь в чужой дом и обнаружил, что тот принадлежит ему. Свободные антаам иногда разговаривают с ним. Ему нравится, как они постепенно узнают друг друга. Кунари довольно много говорят на своем языке, и их слова — словно раскаты грома: глубокие, резкие и странно приятные для слуха. Сама суть Шеймуса упивается чувством странной причастности, и он — часть чего-то большего.

Однажды вечером он отправляется на свою обычную прогулку с Ашаадом по их маленькому клочку земли. Свет внутри ослепляет его, и он не видит ни следов, еще не стертых ветром, ни странных теней, таящихся за скалами. Но Ашаад видит — и отталкивает его одной рукой. Стрела прорезает ясное синее небо и вонзается в песок у их ног.

Зимы нападают, словно волки или ветер: хладнокровно, жестоко, безжалостно. Двое хватают Шеймуса, заламывают ему руки за спину. Он вскрикивает, и Ашаад устремляется к нему, но Джинни атакует кунари со спины и перерезает ему горло, как жертвенному быку.

Ашаад падает, не издав ни звука, но до последнего он смотрит на Шеймуса.

И Шеймус до последнего не отводит взгляда, от потрясения нет слез — как и его самого.

 

Шеймус добирается до дома в сопровождении Хоука и сразу оказывается втянут в очередной спор с отцом. Наместник испуган, слаб и слеп, и неужели он ожидал, что отец послушает его? Как глупо с его стороны. Шеймус не уверен, когда его отец перестал слушать, что он говорит, но это случилось несколько лет назад.

Когда их гость уходит, Шеймуса отсылают в его комнату, пристыдив, словно восьмилетнего мальчишку. Он подчиняется, и старые обиды снова скребут сердце — так прилив вышвыривает мусор из океана обратно на берег.

Удобная, отделанная дорогими тканями, его комната кажется более чужой, чем его соломенный тюфяк и простое покрывало в лагере кунари. Тяжело будет уснуть, хотя он знает, что и его телу, и его разуму нужен отдых. _Не сейчас_ , говорит себе Шеймус, _не сейчас_ , и нетвердой походкой идет к чаше с водой, чтобы умыться. И тогда он находит прядь волос Ашаада, все еще обвязанную вокруг его пальца; сражение окрасило ее в алый.

Горе вонзает в Шеймуса свои клыки, наполняя глаза слезами. Его жажда близости стала приговором для Ашаада; Ашаад, который никому не причинил зла, был хладнокровно зарезан. Убит — из-за него.

Подобное не должно случиться снова.

С утра Шеймус просит слугу просушить его подушку на солнце, и наместник становится невольным свидетелем этой просьбы.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он с притворной заботой.

— Мне приснился кошмар прошлой ночью, — бормочет Шеймус.

Губы отца вытягиваются в сухую тонкую линию, и он не говорит ничего.

 

Кольцо, тонкий серебряный ободок, который дороже золота, никогда не покидает его.

Где-то между сражениями, притворством и лицемерием он снова становится сыном наместника Дюмара, а не Шеймусом. Он зачитывается книгами, как одержимый, тайком берет размышления Дженитиви о Кун с полки, на которую отец никогда не заглядывает. Он начинает заниматься фехтованием, хотя ему и не удается достигнуть в этом особенных успехов. Он проводит годы, затаившись, ожидая, учась, и с каждым днем его сердце все сильней и сильней стремиться к Дому Приливов.

Шеймус по-прежнему гуляет по их клочку земли на побережье, но все реже и реже и с каждым месяцем.

На нем его кольцо, когда он убегает из дома в последний раз — однажды утром, когда улицы тихи и пусты перед рассветом. Оно на нем, когда он появляется перед антаан, которые охраняют границы лагеря. Оно на нем, когда приходит письмо, в котором говорится, что наместник Дюмар хочет поговорить со своим сыном в церкви. Оно на нем, когда мать Петрис дает ему чашку горячего чая, стоит ему прийти под высокие холодные своды ее владений.

Оно на нем, когда чай обжигает его горло, но это не тот ожог, какой бывает от слишком горячего напитка. Последнее, что он видит, оседая на холодные каменные плиты — злая кривая улыбка Петрис; последнее, что он чувствует — ужас от осознания, что они используют его против кунари. Его народа. Он не видит, как Хоук бросается к нему, не видит и того, как один Стен приходит за ним.

Его последняя мысль — молитва без слов, повторяемая снова, и снова, и снова — что они уцелеют. Они должны.

 

Шеймус внезапно распахивает глаза. Все вокруг залито светом. Он ожидал темноты, а не моря, ветра и облаков.

И прибрежной травы.

Он поднимается оттуда, где лежит, влажный песок налипает на его рубашку. Шеймус стряхивает его, оглядываясь по сторонам, окруженный знакомыми скалами и песчаными грядами, на которые накатывает прилив. Небо чистое, воздух пахнет недавно умывшим землю дождем — и чем-то еще, мускусным, очень знакомым. Он не один.

Ашаад неслышно подходит сзади и кладет руки ему на плечи. Его ноги босы, на горле никаких следов, а боевая раскраска такая яркая, словно была нанесена только что. Смерть исцеляет все раны — тогда почему сердце Шеймуса пытается вырваться из груди, разбив клетку ребер?

— Шанаидан, — говорит Ашаад. — У тебя есть кое-что мое.

— Я... О, да, — Шеймус смотрит на свою левую руку, прядь волос на которой блестит ярче, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он с некоторым трудом стягивает ее с пальца и бросает в протянутую ладонь Ашаада. Кунари кивает и накрывает ее пальцами. В следующее мгновение локон исчезает, но это не вызывает в Шеймусе протеста.

— Ты... ждал здесь? — спрашивает он, все еще сбитый с толку.

— Я не был целым. Я не мог покинуть это место.

— О, — это самый слабый и отчаянный возглас, который когда-либо покидал его губы. — И... теперь ты сможешь уйти?

— Я решил не уходить, — Ашаад смотрит на океан, а затем снова на Шеймуса. — Я ожидал не возвращения кольца, _виддатари_.

— О, — говорит он. И восклицает, когда приходит осознание: — О!

Они сидят вместе на плоском камне у линии прилива, когда солнце садится. Киркволл — лишь далекое воспоминание, отрезанное свежими запахами океана и ветра. Шеймус опирается о плечо Ашаада, и вскоре чувствует, как могучая серая рука обнимает его. Он сильный. Надежный. Настоящий. Шеймус порывисто прижимает руку возлюбленного к губам, целуя широкую рельефную ладонь, и оказывается вознагражден грубоватыми мозолистыми пальцами, погладившими его подбородок.

— Ашаад, где мы на самом деле? — спрашивает он, когда на небе начинают зажигаться звезды. Для него это Путь Создателя и Виверн, для Ашаада — Валокас и Атааши.

Ашаад отвечает задумчиво, но уверено:

— Мы там, где должны быть.


End file.
